


Old men with tricks to teach

by MektiKwiiger



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MektiKwiiger/pseuds/MektiKwiiger
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Shimura Danzou
Kudos: 1





	Old men with tricks to teach

Shimura Danzo is an old man. He has served the village for many years now, but it will not last forever. 

It didn't last. Too many people in his network died too soon to be replaced well, and his position became unstable. Now he is forcibly retired.  
Neji can see what Danzo has done for the village now that he himself has spent time in ANBU trying to get through certain missions. Konoha is still not in a stable enough position, in his eyes. 

Danzo had built that after the Nidaime Senju Tobirama died. Konoha needs more, so Neji swaps a shift with the guy guarding the retirement home. And then he takes another one. He learns the extents of nudging me the big picture.   
"Always look at the larger picture," the councilman urges Neji to be better not just repeating the old mistakes.

The sex isn't something Neji is completely certain about. Is this a condition of tutelage, part of the lessons or what passes for actual romance? But Konoha would weaken if word ever got out that Shimura Danzo was not tightly contained but part of some internal unrest, so he has no plan to stop as long as it doesn't negatively impact his estimated combat performance. The clan already got a pair of children out of him, and no other has any claim on his body in that way. But it fits into a larger picture.

At some point he doesn't have to ask to take someone else's guard shift. He can just return from sabotaging a Jump operation and head directly over to the house after filing the reports.  
"Someone thinks someone else has gone soft. They might have, but if it is you or me or the rest of the village leadership will be revealed in time," Danzo lectures when Neji becomes aware of how normalized the situation has become. 

While Neji is secretly killing insurgents hiding in Kusa, retired councilman Shimura Danzo falls ill with pneumonia. The deathrattle is a really wet coughing, is what Neji is told right as he returns home. Hinata was actually meeting him at the gates to tell the news in person as the attending medical personell or something. 

Shimura Danzo was an old man. He did a lot of terrible things. But he was the greatest person ever at sucking cock from the deathbed.


End file.
